


With painted nails and lipstick stains

by Harrytopsbitches



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dominant Harry, Established Relationship, Famous Harry, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Rock Star Harry, Spanking (slight), Sub Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrytopsbitches/pseuds/Harrytopsbitches
Summary: This is just a self-indulgent fic where Harry and Louis are in love and Harry just wants to put a baby in Louis





	With painted nails and lipstick stains

Louis sat backstage waiting for Harry to finish his show and come and get him because he was really tired and was feeling kind of antsy. His eyes fix on the lipstick stain on the mouth of the water bottle he's holding and he smiles to himself when he remembers what Harry has achieved in these past few years. 

He first met Harry when Harry came into the pet shop that he used to work at looking for a puppy to gift to his sister because she had been sulking for one for too long. Louis was the only one in the shop that day and he had to show Harry around the shop. He could feel Harry's eyes on him the whole time and was feeling really bashful because no one else had ever shown so much interest in him. Harry asked for his number when he left and hit him up with a text that night. That was nearly 7 years ago when Harry was still closeted and thought that he'd never find true happiness. But Louis never stopped believing in him. Just a few few weeks after they started talking, Harry asked him out on a date and he said yes. He had the same answer when Harry went down on one knee and asked him to marry him 3 years later. 

They've been married for 4 years now and Harry is no longer the man he used to be once. He doesn't have to hold hands with different girls every week and he doesn't have to live a life full of lies. He's now someone who he has always wanted to be. The proof is in the way his pink colured fingernails now glisten in the harsh stage light and the way his naturally pink lips look even fuller somehow. And Louis is so proud of his husband. He has been by Harry's side through everything and he can't he more proud than he already is of the person Harry has become. 

He startles out of his thoughts when he feels a warn hand come and settle on his hips. Then a warm pair of lips leave a light kiss on the nape of his neck as he settles into the arms that wrap around him from behind. "What are you thinking about, baby? You didn't even notice me come behind you" , Harry says in his deep, gravelly voice that never stops sending shivers down Louis' spine. He turns around in Harry's arms and puts his hands around his broad shoulders before looking up at Harry and standing on his tiptoes to connect their lips. Their lips mold together as Harry's arms get tighter around his waist. Harry makes a noise of protest as Louis breaks their mouths apart and Louis giggles. Harry starts a trail of kisses down his neck as louis' breath hitches and he tightens his arms around Harry's shoulders. "I was thinking about you and of how proud i'm of you" he says quietly. Harry slowly looks up from the junction between Louis' neck and Louis' heart flutters when he sees how Harry's eyes glisten and how soft they've suddenly gone. "I love you" Harry says as he connects their lips. They kiss and Louis can vaguely hear all the gagging sounds Harry's bandmates are making and calling them gross. He pays them no mind as Harry licks into his mouth. They finally break apart after some time but not before Louis mutters a soft "I love you too, hubby" to Harry.

They make their way out of the venue through the back entrance and Louis feels so tired that he feels like he can probably sleep standing up. The driver is already standing with their car waiting for them and they are quick to get into the car. As they settle down and the driver starts the car, Harry leans forward and tells the driver to pull up the partition. When Harry's sure that the partition is fully up, he immediately pulls Louis into his lap. Louis giggles as Harry manhandles him onto his lap and smacks a kiss on his lips. Harry burrows himself a home in louis' neck and Louis doesn't totally expect it when Harry suddenly pulls him closer and growls "I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight". He blushes furiously as Harry's hand travels down his leg and settles in between his thighs. The hotel they are staying at is just a few blocks away from the place Harry was performing at tonight and it isn't a surprise to both of them when they feel the car coming to a stop. They both climb out of the car as Harry links their hand together and thanks the driver. 

They both slowly walk into the hotel and the receptionist at the desk greets them. The lift ride up isn't all that eventful as there are other people in there with them and louis tries not to burst out laughing as he hears Harry huff loudly annoyed by so many people. When the lift finally stops at their floor, Louis makes a dash for their hotel room to be the first one to reach it and give Harry a hard time trying to catch him but he freezes when he realises that he doesn't have the card with him. A strong body crashes into him from behind as two bulky arms wrap around his waist and a "forgot that I had the key, huh baby?" is whispered into his ear. They fumble to open the door but Harry already has him against the wall as soon as they make it inside their room and immediately starts kissing a trail down his neck. Louis whimpers from a particularly hard suck to his collarbone and wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders as his pants tighten. He can feel Harry's bulge and his head spins from the sudden urge to have it inside him as soon as possible. 

Harry slowly unattaches himself from Louis' neck as he slips his hand underneath his bum to lift him up. Louis wraps his legs around his waist and lets Harry carry him into the bedroom. They make it into the room and they both giggle as they fumble with the light switches. Harry slowly lays him out on the bed as he rids himself of his shirt and pants and kneels on the bed in between Louis' legs. Louis lifts his hands above his head as Harry first rids him of his shirt and then his pants. Louis smiles up at him as Harry leans down to connect their lips and immeditaly whimpers as he feels Harry lick into his mouth roughly. He feels breatheless when Harry starts a trail of kisses down his clavicle and smooths down the harsh bites with a swipe of his tounge. Louis' breathe hitches and his fingers tighten in Harry's hair when he feels Harry flick his tounge over his nipple. He has always had sensitive nipples and Harry never leaves a chance to make him lose his mind over it. His nipple stings when Harry pops off off it and goes to give his other nipple the same attention as the first one. Louis knows he must be hurting Harry with how hard he's grabbing his hair but he can't seem to care as he feels Harry lean down and dip his tounge into his navel. Harry kisses all around his tummy all the while muttering about how beautiful Louis is and how lucky Harry is to have him. 

"God I can't wait to put a baby in you someday. Make you all full of me and my baby. You would look so beautiful. All full and round with my baby. Everyone will know who you belong to" and no, this shouldn't come as a surprise to Louis and he shouldn't blush as hard as he does when he hears Harry say that because this is an everyday thing. Harry loves babies. And the thing he loves more than babies is the idea of getting Louis pregnant and all full of his own babies. It's not a secret and it's nothing new but it still never fails to send shivers down Louis' spine everytime he hears Harry talk about it like this. God knows he also wants a baby but they are not trying to risk it because Harry's still on his ongoing tour and it'd be a hindrance for Louis to travel while pregnant. But it makes Louis feel warm all over when he remembers that Harry just has 8 more months of tour left and maybe they'll be able to conceive sooner rather than later. He can't wait to get off his birth control pills. He's lost in his thoughts when he feels Harry lightly tap the side of his hip in a silent plea to lift up his hips. He obliges and blushes when he's left completely exposed to Harry's gaze. Even after so many years, he still can't help but blush when he feels Harry's eyes run over his body. 

"Fuck, you're so beautiful" Harry says as he lifts up louis' legs and starts trailing kisses down his thighs. Louis grabs the comforter between his fingers as Harry kisses and licks across his thighs and comes closer to the place between his thighs where Louis needs him the most. Harry spreads his legs apart and Louis wraps them around his head as he waits with bated breathe for what he knows is about to come. The first flick of Harry's tounge over his hole has him lifting his hips up and try to get away from all the sudden burst of nerves along his body. But Harry is relentless as he pins his legs down and goes to work between his legs. He rubs his tounge all around Louis' hole and thrusts his tounge into him. "Taste so good, baby" he hears Harry say as tears roll down his cheeks from too much pleasure rolling through his body. He loses himself to the sensation and doesn't know how much time time has passed by but he slowly feels Harry slow down between his thighs and lift his head up. He looks down at him and aww's when he sees Harry with his whole mouth covered in spit and his eyes all unfocused. He reaches to thumb around his mouth and clean off of the excess spit from his excitement of eating Louis out. "My grumpy frog" he laughs when Harry tries to bite his fingers but his laugh immediately turns into a moan when Harry pushes in his index finger inside him without any warning. He feels his insides tighten in his need to come as Harry pushes in a second finger. "Please, please Harry. Need your dick. Want it inside me. Please, Daddy" he hears himself say as Harry pulls out his fingers. He rises up onto his knees in between Louis' legs and holds them apart as he lines up his dick with Louis' hole. Louis screams to the skies when Harry slides in in one thrust without any warning. He feels like he's ready to come at any minute and Harry has not even started fucking him yet. He whimpers as Harry slowly builds a rhythm and rocks in and out of him slowly without any rush. "Daddy, faster please. I'm gonna come" Louis says and immediately cries out as he feels two hard smacks to the globs of his behind. "Don't be greedy, princess. You should always take what Daddy gives you and be happy with it", Harry says as he nonetheless starts thrusting into him harder. Louis grabs the comforter in between his fingers till his knuckles turn white from the immense pleasure he feels in his body. "Can I please come, Daddy?" he asks quietly and he doesn't expect it when Harry says yes. He moans Harry's name as he lets go immediately not being able to stop himself anymore. His stomach gets covered in his own come as he comes harder than ever. He lets Harry use his body as Harry thrusts into him hard picking up his speed before moaning Louis' name loudly and stopping altogether as he comes inside Louis. He pulls out and then slumps forward on top of Louis from excess exhaustion. They both lie there for sometime before Harry gets up to go grab a wet flannel from the bathroom to wipe down both of their bodies. Louis feels too exhausted to even move around himself so he relies on Harry to situate them properly on the bed. Harry slides in next to louis and pulls the covers up over them as he wraps his arms around Louis and connects their lips in a sweet kiss. Louis places his head on Harry's chest and breathes in his scent as they drift off to sleep but not before they have both said their "I love you's" to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! This is my first time writing a fic so i'm sorry for any mistakes and I hope y'all love it ❤


End file.
